


Sweet Sour

by musguita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El caso es que Stiles siempre ha tenido ojos y una vez superaron aquella primera impresión y se aseguraron de que no quería matarlos y luego desmembrarlos, se fijó en Derek Hale y pensó coño, es guapo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sour

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt del kik meme en [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/), _Stiles se emborracha en una fiesta y no tiene cómo volver a casa, así que canjea uno de sus vales de 'te he salvado la vida, me debes un favor' con Derek. Pero hay un problema. Cuando bebe, Stiles pierde el filtro cerebro-boca y dice cosas que cuando está sobrio no se atreve ni a pensar..._

 

-Ahora no puedo hablar.  
  
Si a Stiles le pagasen por cada vez que Scott ha descolgado el teléfono y le ha dicho esa frase exacta sería millonario. Si Stiles no le quisiese de la forma más estúpida y generosa en la que se puede querer a tu mejor amigo, ya no lo sería.  
  
-Ya no quiero ser tu amigo –refunfuña, a pesar de que Scott ha colgado hace ya un minuto.  
  
Si la vista aún no le falla y su reloj sigue funcionando todavía quedan unas cuantas horas para que su padre termine el turno de noche y ya han pasado un par desde que debería estar en casa. No es como si su vida dependiese de respetar el toque de queda y su padre no supiese que en ese aspecto, es una causa perdida la que intenta luchar. Los dos saben que Stiles es más responsable de lo que aparenta, a pesar de las muchas e increíbles estupideces que Stiles comete y los lugares inoportunos en los que a veces suelen encontrarse. Como el de un crimen.  
  
Hace un recuento mental de toda la gente que podría llevarle a casa, lo cual demuestra unos segundos después ser la idea más patética que ha tenido en toda la noche, lo cual es en sí un logro dado que toda su noche se está convirtiendo en un cumulo de ideas patéticas. Stiles no tiene muchos amigos. Scott, el cual estará con Allison haciendo algo de lo que querrá hablar al día siguiente mientras Stiles piensa en una nueva forma de suicidio que le libre de la tortura de tener que oír otra aventura sexual de la que él no es protagonista. Así que Allison también queda descartada. Lydia no ha venido. A pesar de lo mucho que Stiles y Allison insistieron. Las pocas neuronas que no están bañadas en alcohol le aconsejan sabiamente que no es buena idea llamarla. Lo cual le lleva a Jackson, pero Jackson… Jackson no es una buena idea. Jackson podría venir a buscarle con su traje de lagarto y sinceramente, esta noche se trata sobre liberarse de todo ese drama que ha convertido su vida en una de esas series de adolescentes donde ocurren cosas paranormales y todos ligan con todos. Lo que más le fastidia es como esa última parte de la ecuación no se cumple cuando se trata de él.   
  
La penúltima opción dice mucho del miedo que Stiles tiene de que su padre se entere de que está borracho y oliendo a sabe Dios qué. Porque la última opción es llamar a su padre.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ayúdame, Obi-Wan Kenobi, eres mi única esperanza.  
  
-Stiles.  
  
-Derek –canturrea, poniéndole especial empeño en resultar irritante, a pesar de que ahora mismo Derek Hale es su única opción.  
  
-Stiles –cuanto desprecio en un solo nombre. La verdad es que Stiles suele admirar en secreto las inflexiones en el tono de Derek. Aunque sólo sean dos.  
  
-Ey, ¿recuerdas como hace un par de semanas salvé tu vida y días después quisiste matar a Lydia, mi amiga, y mandaste a tus lobos a rompernos unos cuántos huesos? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que a pesar de responder de una forma tan violenta a mi valentía y generosidad como ser humano no te guardo rencor por ello?  
  
Hay un par de tipos que salen de la casa y miran a Stiles de reojo cuando pasan a su lado. Uno de ellos es Danny y Stiles le saluda con una mano. Al menos Danny sí que liga. Bien por él.  
  
-¿Y lo de dispararme una flecha en la cabeza? –maldito lobo y malditos sus súper poderes auditivos.  
  
-Necesito un favor.  
  
-¿Estás a punto de morir? –pregunta.  
  
Stiles se mira de arriba abajo, no sin poca dificultad. Mañana deseará estar muerto, pero por hoy está seguro de que sobrevivirá.  
  
-No exactamente –contesta.  
  
-¿Y no sería mejor dejarlo para una situación en la que sí necesites mi ayuda?   
  
-Si mi padre se entera estoy muerto. Ya sé que no tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y que en los últimos meses mi vida se ha visto amenazada por algún que otro ser supernatural. Pero mi padre es un tío muy duro y si le llamo me mata.  
  
Al otro lado del teléfono Derek respira. Stiles espera en silencio.  
  
-Está bien. ¿Dónde estás?  
  
-¿No puedes olisquearme hasta aquí? –se ríe entre dientes.  
  
- _Stiles._  
  
Mientras Stiles espera sentado en el césped frente a la casa donde se sigue celebrando la fiesta, la gente sale y entra y algunas almas caritativas le ofrecen varios tragos de varias botellas y algún que otro sorbo de mezclas que podrían provocarle una úlcera sangrante si mantiene este ritmo durante los próximos años. O meses.  
  
Se tumba en el césped y cierra los ojos con los brazos extendidos en cruz y la hierba cosquilleándole entre los dedos. Siente el suelo moverse bajo su cuerpo, como si se la Tierra se estuviese desplazando fuera de su órbita. La imagina dando tumbos alrededor del Sol y se le escapa una pequeña risotada. El Sistema Solar empieza a bailar detrás de sus párpados.  
  
Entonces alguien le da una patada en el pie.  
  
Stiles abre un ojo y la mitad de un Derek Hale con cara de pocos amigos aparece frente a él. Encima suyo, no técnicamente encima suyo. Stiles está en el suelo y Derek no. Abre el otro ojo y parpadea.  
  
-Ey, Derek –saluda.  
  
Derek toma aire por la nariz de ese modo en el que da a entender que le está costando no arrancar algún órgano vital importante con sus dientes. Stiles tiene una relación especial con todos sus órganos, incluidos aquellos sin los que podría vivir, especialmente esos. En general le gusta tener todas las partes de su cuerpo unidas, así que intenta levantarse y al final extiende una mano y la mueve en la dirección de Derek. Quien se cruza de brazos y mira a Stiles como si estuviese llegando a la conclusión de que no sería tan grave dejarle ahí tirado.  
  
-Venga, ayúdame –insiste, y porque siempre le ha funcionado con su padre y duda que exista el ser humano capaz de resistirse, hace pucheros.  
  
Derek rueda los ojos y finalmente le coge de la mano y tira de él hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que Stiles nota como le crujen un par de huesos.  
  
-Controla la fuerza súper natural, tigre.  
  
Derek emite un sonido que es parte bufido, parte gruñido. Echa a andar hacia su coche y Stiles le sigue con pasos poco firmes. Agarra con ambas manos el brazo de Derek quien continúa caminando como si no estuviese arrastrando a Stiles. Siente el músculo bajo la eterna cazadora de cuero.  
  
-Oh Dios mío. Este brazo –dice.- Hay historia entre este brazo y yo. Y pensar que estuve a punto de cortar este brazo.  
  
Frota la mejilla contra dicho brazo y Derek se tensa un segundo para luego intentar zafarse de las garras de Stiles. Como si fuese tan fácil. Stiles aprieta con ambas manos y le mira.  
  
-¿Puedes regenerar todas las partes de tu cuerpo? ¿Es algo que hacéis? ¿Tarda mucho? ¿O es como  _¡ah, he perdido una extremidad!_  y puf, al segundo aparece?  
  
Cuando llegan al coche Derek le empuja con la mano que tiene libre contra el. Stiles no le suelta del otro brazo y acaba atrapado entre el coche y Derek, que de pronto parece más alto y su espalda más ancha y en resumen, parece más todo. Stiles traga saliva y aspira. Puede que él no tenga un súper olfato ni todos los demás sentidos a flor de piel, pero le gusta creer que es un tipo bastante perceptivo y que sus sentidos nos suelen fallarle. Al menos no cuando se concentra en usarlos.  
  
Derek huele a la típica colonia que usan los tíos de su edad, no es que sea tan mayor, es más la apariencia que la edad real. Es ese olor con el que un adolescente no puede salirse con la suya o hacer que parezca natural. Es el tipo de olor que Stiles imagina atrae a las masas, un montón de tíos y tías salivando porque alguien huele jodidamente bien. Y en Derek funciona de maravilla, mezclándose con el olor del bosque. Dicen que la gente al final acaba oliendo al lugar en el que viven, que toda una familia huele igual. Derek huele un poco a bosque, un poco a cenizas.   
  
Stiles no sabe cuánto pasa así, oliendo. Tal vez sólo unos segundos, pero el alcohol está haciendo pasar el tiempo de un modo diferente esta noche. Además, Derek no dejaría que Stiles le olisquease sin romperle las piernas durante más de un segundo.  
  
-Hueles muy bien -¿qué es un filtro?   
  
Derek le mira con lo que puede ser paciencia infinita o con la intención de quedarse muy quieto y esperar que Stiles se calle pronto, porque si mueve algún músculo lo utilizará para hacerle daño. En su opinión es un plan estúpido. Hace tiempo que Derek no puede mirarle de ningún modo que haga que Stiles sienta la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar la boca como método de supervivencia.  
  
-¿Crees que soy el tipo de chico que atrae a otros chicos? Es decir, ¿alguien como Danny podría encontrarme atractivo? En general, no Danny específicamente.   
  
Derek frunce el ceño. Stiles no es consciente de lo que hace y para cuando se da cuenta ya es muy tarde. Toca con el dedo índice entre las cejas. Desde tan cerca sus ojos resultan mucho más verdes y oscuros. Hay algo casi amenazante en su mirada que hace que Stiles baje la suya, mientras que su dedo roza con suavidad. Ninguno de los dos se mueve y Stiles se siente ligeramente mareado, el alcohol le remueve por dentro de una manera nada placentera. Deja caer la mano y aprieta con la que aún sujeta del brazo a Derek. Apoya la frente en el pecho de Derek y respira hondo.  
  
Stiles siempre ha sabido que le gustaban las chicas, posiblemente es algo que se vio confirmado cuando vio a Lydia por primera vez. Del mismo modo que nunca ha tenido problema a la hora de admirar la belleza masculina, porque Stiles tiene ojos y ningún problema a la hora de decir que otro tío es guapo o atractivo. Eso no le hace desear a otro hombre. Pero hace tiempo que piensa en lo diferentes que son, en como las curvas no son las mismas y sin embargo las dos le parecen fascinantes. Stiles se ha pasado los últimos meses dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que podría sentirse atraído por otro tío. De que su mente no se para en  _ese tío es asquerosamente guapo_ . A veces va más allá, y hasta hace poco no quería pensarlo mucho porque masturbarse imaginando otra forma que no sea las curvas perfectas de Lydia Martin le resulta ligeramente desconcertante. No es que tenga nada en contra, es sólo que de pronto es extraño. Eleva exponencialmente el rechazo que afronta a diario con el sexo femenino.  
  
El caso es que Stiles siempre ha tenido ojos y una vez superaron aquella primera impresión y se aseguraron de que no quería matarlos y luego desmembrarlos, se fijó en Derek Hale y pensó _coño, es guapo._  Últimamente, entre sentirse amenazado y contener la rabia que a veces le produce su persona, se ha permitido alguna que otra ojeada. Hasta que un día se coló en una de las fantasías favoritas de Stiles. Y a veces son Stiles y Derek y cuando tiene más suerte también está Lydia.  
  
-Stiles –murmura en una pregunta.  
  
Levanta la cabeza sin dejar de rozar con la nariz, despacio y con miedo porque se trata de Derek Hale, la misma persona que hace unas semanas estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Lydia por el bien de Beacon Hills, el mismo que se ha dedicado a hacer un poco imposible la vida de su mejor amigo y ordenó a su pack que les provocasen unos bonitos moratones a Allison y él. Stiles ya no responde del mismo modo, pero a veces todavía tiene miedo y nunca es capaz de controlarlo como quisiera. Está seguro de que Derek lo huele y que su corazón le delata.   
  
Apenas acaricia su barbilla con la punta de la nariz y tiene estirar un poco el cuello. Hay un instante en el que su cabeza le grita que pare, que es una idea terrible y que lo único que conseguirá es parar con un montón de huesos rotos en el hospital porque es un idiota demasiado curioso que no sabe parar cuando debería. Luego Derek suspira y Stiles piensa  _qué coño._  
  
Hay un montón de gente a la que Stiles no ha besado. Mucha gente. Tanta que no ha besado a nadie. La suficiente como para que a Stiles le dé pena porque ellos se lo pierden. No es ningún experto y es dolorosamente consciente de que lo que les separa entre otras muchas cosas no sólo es la diferencia de edad, es la experiencia. Toda esa gente que ha besado a Derek Hale y de la que Stiles sentía cierta envidia. Y Stiles no sabe muy bien qué hacer con los labios, y qué decir de la lengua y todas las partes de tu cuerpo que se implican a la hora de besar a alguien. Al principio solo es un roce, como una prueba y ninguno reacciona. Stiles está convencido de que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Derek gruñe bajo y profundo y le sujeta del cuello con las manos, tan delicado que Stiles siente toda la piel erizarse.   
  
La segunda vez es Derek quien lo intenta, y es mucho mejor, lo cual no es sorprendente. A Stiles le tiemblan un poco las piernas y apoya las manos en el pecho, arruga el algodón de la camiseta entre los dedos. Cuando la lengua de Derek le toca los labios se le escapa un gemido que más tarde negará e intentará adjudicar a Derek. Es lento y muy poco preciso, todo lo contrario a lo que su calenturienta y adolescente imaginación había construido. Es mucho mejor, se le antoja hasta tierno y breve cuando termina. En cuanto a primeros besos duda mucho que podría ser mejor.  
  
-Apestas –dice Derek.  
  
Stiles se aparta todo lo que tener la espalda pegada al Camaro le permite.  
  
-¿Gracias?  
  
-Hueles a un montón de gente y alcohol. Y maría –explica, como si fuese razonable decir algo desagradable cuando eres el primer beso de alguien.  
  
Algo que bajo ningún concepto Stiles va a compartir con él. Aunque no cree que sea buena idea decirle a alguien que Derek Hale ha sido su primer beso. Stiles gime con la frustración necesaria que requiere la situación.  
  
-Voy a llevarte a casa y procurar que nadie te mate.  
  
Derek abre la puerta y le da otro empujón para que se meta dentro.  
  
-Lo agradecerás la próxima vez que te salve la vida.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
